Soldier On
by Amako-sama
Summary: Dean est mort. Dean est mort et le bunker s'éteint doucement avec lui. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel se relève, marche et décide de faire quelque chose. Parce qu'il est un ange du Seigneur, quoi que sa Grâce en dise. Parce qu'il est un soldat.


Cet OS est à cadeau pour **Momiji-sama** et **Guilhem** et sera en deux parties. Il est le premier d'une série d'OS de différents fandoms, inspirés de la vidéo Soldier On que vous pouvez retrouver sur youtube.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bunker des hommes de lettre n'avait jamais été aussi sombre. Les lumières des candélabres suspendus au plafond qui illuminaient habituellement les pièces semblaient éclipsées par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le bunker. Sam dérivait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant parfois sans raisons au coin d'un mur qui lui rappelait un peu trop de souvenirs, ne bougeait plus pendant parfois des heures, jusqu'à ce que Charlie passe près de lui pour le secouer et lui rappeler qu'il fallait peut-être vivre.

Charlie, justement, voguait de son lit au canapé, du canapé au fauteuil, de son fauteuil aux couloirs pour récupérer Sam et des couloirs à son lit. Elle ne prenait ni le temps de se reposer, ni le temps de manger, et encore le moins le temps de communiquer avec les autres habitants du bunker autrement que par des monosyllabes.

Crowley, lui, ne quittait pas le donjon malgré la porte ouverte, passant ses journées à lire sur son lit, touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru par l'ambiance. Prendre le sang de Sam n'avait pas eut que de bons effets et il s'humanisait désespérément, dérivant de plus en plus vers une dépression communicative. Si auparavant un tel événement n'aurait eut aucun impact sur lui, les transformations progressives que subissait son corps ne permettaient plus cette immunité.

Et puis il y avait Castiel. Castiel était sûrement le pire. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au bunker, épuisé, désespéré et tragiquement humain, personne n'aurait cru qu'il se relèverait un jour. Mais avec l'aide de tous, il avait remonté la pente. Il avait passé le premier Noël avec eux, puis fêté la nouvelle année, avait cuisiné des crêpes et appris à siffler avec un brin d'herbe. Castiel était devenu l'humain heureux qu'aurait pu être Jimmy Novak dans d'autres circonstances. Le passif en plus, évidement. Mais maintenant, il semblait dans un état si proche de la mort que Sam, Charlie ou même Crowley se sentaient toujours obligés de vérifier s'il respirait quand ils passaient à côté de lui. Histoire d'être sur.

Castiel passait ses journées assis devant la porte d'entrée, les jambes en tailleur et le visage tourné vers les battants désespérément clos. Charlie ne savait même pas ce que l'ex ange s'attendait à voir apparaître. En fait, si, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se faisait tant de mal. Parce que jamais personne ne passerait à nouveau la porte, jamais un sourire n'éclairerait le visage de Castiel à nouveau, jamais Sam ne quitterait les couloirs, jamais elle ne respirerait de nouveau et jamais Crowley ne redeviendrait le démon sarcastique qu'il avait été. Ils étaient morts. Morts avec Dean.

* * *

La voiture roule rapidement, le silence a envahi l'habitacle. Dean n'a pas allumé la musique. Sam lui jette des coups d'œil curieux de temps en temps. Derrière eux, Castiel est allongé sur la banquette et tente de ne pas s'endormir malgré la fatigue. Au bunker, Charlie fait une partie de poker avec Crowley.

**oOo**

- Tu en penses quoi, Sammy ?

- Shapeshifter, c'est obligé.

- Charlie, tu en es ?

- Dean, écoutes...

- J'irais.

- Tu es sûr, Castiel ?

- Charlie se débrouillera avec Crowley.

**oOo**

Le bâtiment se dresse devant eux, imposant, les fissures qui le parcourent ne parvenant pas à masquer son allure altière. Dean, Sam et Castiel sortent de la voiture et passent le portail de fer forgé aux pics effilés qui tracent vers le ciel. Castiel resserre ses doigts sur son arme, peu familier avec le contact. Le regard de Dean s'attarde sur lui.

**oOo**

- Concentre-toi, tu peux y arriver.

- C'est dur !

- Castiel, j'ai appris ça alors que je n'avais pas dix ans.

- On est pas tous comme toi !

- Tu es un ange, tu peux le faire.

- ...

- Castiel, écoutes, je suis désolé.

- Vas te faire foutre, Dean.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Tu vas m'apprendre à tirer, oui ou non ?

**oOo**

Ils pénètrent dans la propriété, Sam et Dean balayant du regard l'entrée pendant que Castiel guette une présence dans les escaliers. Personne. Ils avancent, serrés et dos à dos, et arrivent dans le grand salon. Au sol, une marre de sang. Dean s'approche et se penche vers la flaque, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Une lumière vive envahi la pièce, brûlant leurs yeux. Une femme d'une blancheur éclatante se tient debout devant eux. Personne n'a le temps de faire un geste. Elle se jette sur Dean et le traverse. Littéralement. Deux morceaux de chasseur s'écroulent au sol.

**oOo**

- Castiel, si un jour, je venais à mourir...

- Ferme-la tout de suite.

- Mais-

- Ta gueule. Je te jure, prononce encore un mot et je te frappe.

- Non. Je dois vraiment t'en parler.

- à tes risques et périls.

- Si un jour je venais à mourir, Castiel, je veux que tu refasses ta vie loin de nous. Tu n'auras plus aucune dette envers moi ou quoi que soit ce qui te retient ici.

- Tu ne mourras pas.

- Si, et dans pas si longtemps. Alors promet.

- Comme tu as promis à Sam pour Lisa ?

- Non Castiel, parce que je te fais confiance.

- C'est promis.

* * *

Sam et Castiel avaient rapporté le corps, les morceaux en fait, au bunker. Jamais l'expression « revenir en un seul morceau » n'avait aussi horriblement personnifiée. Ils avaient immédiatement enterré Dean, sans un mot, plantant une plaque de bois sobrement gravée au nom du chasseur en lieu et place de la croix. À quoi bon un homme qui savait que Dieu n'en avait rien à foutre. Ils étaient rentré au bunker et étaient partis se doucher. Tous deux étaient aspergés du sang de Dean qui couvrait leur peau, leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux.

Charlie avait accouru en les entendant redescendre, suivit plus calmement de Crowley, les mains dans les poches. La rousse s'était stoppée et avait fait le compte, figée. Évidemment. Bien sûr. Forcément que ça arriverait un jour. Ils rentraient à deux plutôt qu'à trois avec sur le visage, la marque encore fraîche de la perte. La jeune femme s'effondra et se serait brisé quelque chose si Crowley n'avait pas eut le réflexe de la rattraper. Il l'avait traînée jusqu'au canapé, dégoûté par sa réaction. Le démon avait mit quelques jours à reconnaître la sensation affreuse qui se lovait au creux de son ventre et lui donnait envie de s'effondrer comme Charlie.

Alors voilà où ils en étaient. Dean était mort. Juste... mort. Même pas torturé, enlevé, il n'avait eut aucune chance de se défendre. Il était mort comme beaucoup de chasseurs avant lui, d'une erreur d'inattention, pris par surprise, qui savait ? Mais Dean Winchester n'était plus là et le bunker sombrait lentement. Les remords engluaient l'air comme autant de monstres, dévorant chaque once d'espoir pour ne plus laisser que la peine et la rage, le désir de vengeance. Mais se venger de quoi ? Le shapeshifter avait été tué, l'esprit frappeur qui avait tué Dean aussi.

Après les remords vinrent l'apathie. Elle touchait tous les habitants du bunker, agrippant ses griffes infectées à leur plaie suppurente pour en tirer chaque goutte de vie et les réduire à l'état de larves amorphes, roulées en boule dans leur coin du bâtiment. Cette situation aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi. Mais ils étaient des Winchester&Associés, alors évidemment que cela ne pouvait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Un jour, Castiel quitta sa position devant la porte. Mais pas pour aller aux toilettes ou avaler le verre d'eau que son corps réclamait toutes les trente-deux heures environ. Il se leva et partit pour la bibliothèque, faisant sursauter Charlie dans son canapé, Sam dans son couloir et Crowley dans son donjon. Ce fut comme un cortège qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que Castiel traversait le bunker et bientôt ils furent quatre dans la bibliothèque. Castiel n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas plus que ces trois dernières semaines -bon sang, cela pouvait-il vraiment faire tant de temps ?

L'ange déchu saisit fébrilement un livre sur une pile, puis un autre et encore un autre, les feuilletant avec une avidité qu'il n'avait jamais possédée, même lorsque Dean était encore en vie. Alors que Charlie sortait à peine de sa torpeur et que Sam peinait à suivre ses gestes si rapides qu'ils en étaient flous, Crowley écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il avait compris.

- Les enfants, le déplumé s'apprête à faire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment stupide. Vous devriez l'arrêter, mais l'arrêter maintenant.

- Castiel ? De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Sam.

- Chut, laissez-moi réfléchir.

Le brun fronçait les sourcils en lisant les lignes d'un énorme grimoire ouvert devant lui. C'était écrit en runes et ni Sam ni Charlie ne pouvaient les lire.

- Je plaisante pas l'élan. Tu devrais lui retirer ce truc des mains et l'enfermer le temps que l'idée lui passe.

- Explique-toi Crowley.

- Cet abruti veut aller en Enfer. Probablement pour ramener l'écureuil par la peau de ses jolies fesses.

- Ne parle pas de Dean comme ça !

Castiel avait presque hurlé, rejetant brutalement le livre dans un fracas qui résonna dans le nouveau silence de la pièce. Sa respiration était sifflante et il semblait à deux doigts de se jeter sur Crowley pour lui arracher les yeux avec ses dents.

- Castiel, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

- Oui.

- T'as pété un plomb ? s'écria Charlie. Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance d'en revenir ?

- Je vais réussir. Je suis un ange du Seigneur.

- Tu es déchu, Castiel, dit durement Sam.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Sam. Je suis un ange du Seigneur.

Le chasseur n'aurait même pas été surpris de voir des ailes s'étendre dans le dos de l'ange déchu alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Castiel. Sa capacité au combat et se rage ne l'avaient pas quitté, pas plus que sa détermination ou sa dévotion à Dean. Il était un ange du Seigneur. Tout à fait humain.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire Cas. Tu n'en réchappera pas.

- J'adorerai te voir essayer, Samuel, cracha l'ange déchu.

Castiel saisit le livre au sommet de sa pile et le coinça sous son bras avant de se diriger vers le cœur du bunker. Il s'arrêta à la cuisine, rassemblant impassiblement les ingrédients nécessaires à son intention. Puis le brun posa le livre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, prépara un mélange dans une coupe qu'il enflamma avant de se tourner vers sa porte où les trois autres le contemplaient sans oser intervenir. La lame de Castiel était toujours sur lui et ils ne voulaient pas tester sa capacité à la leur planter dans le ventre s'ils s'interposaient.

L'ange indiqua d'un geste sec de la main à Crowley de venir. Le démon grimaça mais

obéit et se tint bientôt aux côtés de Castiel. Le brun lui saisit le bras, remonta la manche de sa chemise et entailla sa peau, laissant couler le sang démoniaque mêlé au sang de Sam sur les flammes violettes et bleues qui s'élevaient de la coupe. Castiel relâcha Crowley avec un hochement de tête en remerciement, puis éteint le feu en l'aspergeant d'eau. Il prit ensuite la coupe et vida le liquide brûlé dans un autre calice qu'il porta finalement à ses lèvres.

Dépourvu de ses pouvoirs angéliques, il allait devoir passer par des moyens moins conventionnels. Il avala sans une seconde d'hésitation le contenu de la coupe et s'écroula au sol suivit du calice qui tinta au sol en rebondissant. Et juste comme ça, Castiel fut mort.

* * *

Que personne ne me lapide, que personne ne hurle, mercibienbeaucoup. C'est une happy-end les enfants. Donc on se calme. Néanmoins, si l'envie de me tuer par review vous prend, n'hésitez pas, hein.

Bon, on se retrouve demain pour la suite !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
